Three Fools
Overview The Three Fools are folk heroes in Var’Tareen. They fought in the War of Ascendance before Rallia was born. This was a time when all seven of the gods fought mortals. It was a time when mortals lost battle after battle. The Three Fools were a group of humans who became famous for slaying the monsters of the Old Gods and uniting the various armies of mortals. Though their names are lost to time they are known as The Mage, The Scholar, and The Scoundrel. They first appeared North of the Spiked Peaks. Stories spread of their combat prowess. As they travelled South they connected the various bands of mortals. At this time the armies were still split up by old kingdoms and orders. The Fools helped do away with this by setting up a council of generals who would run the Army of Mortals until the First Ascendance. The Three Fools disbanded after a fight against a Poi’Mareath general of Fjara named Tho’Zeriil. This general was said to be the favored leader of the Guardian of the Soul. She had a deep understanding of emotional magic and was said to be able to draw incredible amounts of power from her innate magic. The Three Fools caught up with the general just before she could launch an attack on the newly formed Mortal Council. But after they killed her the Scholar disappeared. After that the Mage and the Scoundrel each took a lesser role in the war. But their impact on the Army of Mortals can not be overstated. Modern scholars believe that without them, the war would have ended before the First Ascendance. Additionally each of the Three Fools left behind a relic. These relics have long been the source of stories. The Scoundrel The Scoundrel was said to be the face of the Three. He was blonde and charming and fought with a dagger. He was named a fool for the headstrong way he would run into battle. But he always returned. The Scoundrel was able to move unseen, striking a deadly blow at the last moment. After the battle with Tho’Zeriil, he returned to his original band and married. As a representative of that band he joined the Mortal Council. From there he helped manage the war until his death. He was responsible for many more mortal victories. The Scoundrel’s dagger became an object of legend. It was passed down through the generations to various priests and kings. It currently resides with Kaiser of Mordehall. The Mage In a time when godstones were next to impossible to come by, few learned magic. The Mage was one of these few. He was named a fool for trying. The Mage became an expert in sorcery. Where most people could draw five spells from a godstone, he was said to be able to draw ten. He could draw even more from a sky stone. The Mage was a master of storm magic. After the battle against Tho’Zeriil, he retreated to a hidden keep in the Spiked Peaks. Not even the gods could find him. From there he wrote a treatise on incantry that is still read and taught in the Modern Era. However the original manuscript is lost along with his keep. The Scholar Of all of the Three Fools, the least is known about the Scholar. He was a student of history, an expert on times considered old even at the start of the war. He was named a fool for his obsession with finding a lost form of magic that was beyond the Old Gods. Some legends even suggest he found it. He was said to be rough and direct having little time for debate. But those who knew The Scolar knew he was always right. After the last battle he disappeared never to be seen again. But stories say he left behind a spyglass that could see through Time. Category:Characters